How Can I Be a Hero?
Lyrics Nathan What is a hero? Who am I? I'm a simple multi-platinum rockstar Living a simple multi-platinum life I don't know 'bout that crazy world Just driving this A-list mile I'm just a filthy rich economic power And all that I need, I buy Oh, how can I be a hero When I'm just a krillionare? There ain't no groupie blowjob That can help me to prepare How can I be a hero When I'm just a man that is larger than life? I'm just a tiny little minuscule superstar trying to get by Pickles Maybe if we threw this life away We could learn to live a different way Murderface Oh, I'll go back to school and get myself a degree In something fucking useless like psychology Skwisgaar I could gets myself a wifes and leads a different lifes And hides out in the bathroom and jack offs every nights Pickles Start driving a hybrid, brag that I'm saving the planet Skwisgaar Quotes SNL's at works all days and acts like it's adlibs Nathan But if that's the life of a regular jackoff I'll probably just kill myself Yeah! How can I be a hero When my dick is big as a shoe? There ain't no all-access passes That will help me to break through So many items on my backstage rider But there ain't no bravery I'm just the 7th top financial power, but I'm little ol' me Pickles How can I be a hero When I get everything for free? Skwisgaar I've screweds more girls than Wilt Chamberlains I can proves it with my STD's Band How can I be a hero When we're the world's largest metal band? Nathan I'll never be a hero 'Cause I'm better than everyone, but I'm just a man I'm afraid the answer is no. Русский перевод (Корвин) Нэйтан Как стать героем? Кто же я? Я всего лишь мировая легенда И легендой стала жизнь моя. Мне плевать на этот безумный мир Безразличны мне курсы валют. Я песнями меняю экономику планеты И все что хочу куплю! Оу! Как я могу быть героем, Если я несказанно богат. И даже самым страстным минетом Невозможно подготовить меня. Как я могу быть героем, Если величие мое не превзойти. Я всего-то человек-легенда, но не знаю, что впереди. Да. Пиклз Может, если эту жизнь к чертям послать, Мы смогли бы жить по-другому начать. Мердерфэйс Ооу, отучусь в универе психологии Буду знать очень много бесполезной хуйни. Сквизгаар Я жена себе найти и начать новую жизнь, Вечерами на толчке я садиться и дрочить. Пиклз Купил бы гибрид, мол, я забочусь о планете. Сквизгаар На работе всем рассказывать баяны из соц.сети. Нэйтан Но если так живут обычные высерки, я б точно убил себя! Еа! Как я могу быть героем, если мой член размером с башмак? Нет документов и нет паспортов: у геройства нет ценных бумаг. Мой райдер включает все, что нужно на свете, Только храбрости в нем нет. Я обычный человек, хоть решаю я судьбы планет! Пиклз Как я могу быть героем, если все получаю без труда? Сквизгаар И даже у самого Уилла Чемберлиз не быть столько болячку на йылда. Все Как я могу быть героем, если мы круче всех на Земле? Нэйтан Мне не бывать героем, ведь я лучше всех, Хоть храбрости и нет. Я боюсь, наш ответ: "нет"...